


12 Hours

by dreamboatarchives



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, VicturiBang2017, this is really fun to write and im actually decently proud of it?? wow, victuuri wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatarchives/pseuds/dreamboatarchives
Summary: What is a Victuri wedding without general Victuri antics?





	12 Hours

**5:30am**

 

11 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes were trained on the clock, the tiny hand slowly ticking its way around the numbers. His right leg was bouncing furiously; he had recently switched from his left to provide some type of mental stimuli. 

 

He could see the blue frames of his glasses through peripheral vision, thus being able to tell if they moved down his nose even an inch. Yuuri’s fingers fiddled in front of his lap, elbows resting on his knees as he sat in a hunched position. The motion of his leg rendered the position uncomfortable, but other details in the current room Yuuri was sat in had more of his focus. 

 

The man had been left alone once again. Besides the, now rather annoying, ticking of the clock, Yuuri heard voices murmuring from the room over. He knew rightly in his head he was safe, being with people he knew. But, the omnicity of the whole situation made Yuuri uneasy and he despised it. He only knew the grand idea of what was happening; it was a cultural tradition after all.

 

When the position, combined with his leg movements, became near unbearable, Yuuri leaned back into the couch, a loud huff coming out with it. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands now rested on his stomach. Though unfamiliar, the piece of furniture was undeniably soothing on his back. 

 

Almost inevitably, Yuuri’s eyes began drooping, the cushion on his neck aiding the sleep process. It truly couldn’t hurt to sleep merely for an hour, or at least until Victor finally linked all the clues of his fiancee’s disappearance together. So far, Vic and Co., as Yuuri and Phichit named it, had been spending the past two and a half hours wondering around St. Petersburg in an effort to find the “kidnapped man” and Yuuri safely assumed they’d be spending another, at the very least, half hour searching. 

 

The man could feel his body pulling him in, sleep just grabbing to take Yuuri over. Granted, he had only slept for five hours the past night, anxiety of the wedding being slightly overbearing. But, Yuuri hadn’t gotten his desired amount of sleep in the final two months prior to the wedding. Naps had become his friend once more, even if it was the middle of the night. Despite future Yuuri’s circadian rhythms hating present Yuuri, rest called the man’s name, and loudly. 

 

But Yurio’s scream was louder. 

 

“Katsudon!” the young man screamed, echoing throughout the small front room of the apartment. “Your clues were bullshit.”

“They were perfectly fine shit, actually” Victor corrected as he stepped in toward Yuuri. “You just had problems solving a couple.” 

Yurio simply scoffed, a chuckle escaping the older man’s lips as he plopped next to Yuuri. He leaned back into the couch similarly to that of the others as everyone joined back up into the center living space. It had become slightly crowded with everyone together, Yuuri had noted, but it was soothing as well. Finally having everyone together after coordinating flights and schedules gave the man a new sense of calm.

“Well” the silver haired man suddenly begun. “I finally found you, my love.”

Yuuri offered a soft smile as he turned to face Victor. He was met with a similar look, which was comforting in every sense of the word. No matter how many times Yuuri was faced with the signature Nikiforov smile, the one only he received, it would always make him feel secure. Safe and reassured about how much Victor truly cared for him. 

And as Russian wedding traditions called for: Victor had found his love. 

  
  


**8:43am**

8 hours, 47 minutes and 5 seconds

Ask Yuuri to recall the past few hours and he couldn’t; not for the life of him. His glasses were astray, head rested on wonderfully soft thighs and a briefly mysterious hand draped over his shoulder. When the man turned his head, he was faced with Victor, whose mouth was slightly agape, soft snores emitting from it. 

Raising his head slightly revealed a whole scene spewed out before him. Phichit, Guang Hong and Leo were curled into some sort of sleep burrito of three. There were pillows littering the floor, a bigger one toward one wall, which Yuuri assumed belonged to Yurio. With that, the blonde was nowhere to be seen, along with the rest of Victor’s groomsmen. Yuuri’s heart momentarily began to race, before shuffles and murmurs from the next room over calmed him from his temporary high. 

Today was finally the day, the day that little Yuuri would be envious of. Slightly out of disbelief, which older Yuuri was still in a state of. Marrying your idol, let alone the person you considered to be your soulmate was fanciful, almost like the universe fabricated this perfect lie that you never wanted to leave. Dreams had crossed through to reality, which terrified and excited Yuuri at times. The simple task of just waking up next to his fiancee each morning was surreal to the man; and he was incredibly thankful for that glorious euphoria. 

Stirring soon began from underneath Yuuri, light groans soon following. The sleeping position couldn’t have done any wonders on Victor’s neck, which worried Yuuri slightly. 

“Good morning, sunshine” an almost indistinguishable voice spoke. Yuuri watched the words leave Victor’s lips, but the raspiness was much deeper than Victor’s usual morning voice. 

The man made an attempt to clear his throat, coughing following suit. A clearly uncomfortable look graced the silver haired one’s features, it clearly fading as Victor saw the worry in Yuuri’s look. 

“I’ll be” he paused, Victor clearing his throat once more. “I’ll be alright by tonight.”

Yuuri had now sat up, back almost perfectly straight as his eyes connected to the other’s. Victor wouldn’t be speaking much during the actual ceremony, sure, but the reception was a completely different scenario. The man is social, he would be freshly married and thus in a good mood, which equaled vast amounts of socialization from Victor. Or, the throat situation could be some kind of sickness that escalates so quickly the poor man gets more sick during the actual wedding. In reality, there was a wide range of explanations for the issue occurring in Victor’s throat, but Yuuri was beginning to panic, which there was no time on the schedule to do. 

Almost on queue, Yurio entered from the kitchen, a glass of dark liquid in his hand as he approached the two men. 

“And that is?” the other Russian questioned. 

“A throat remedy, idiot. Have you never had a sickness in your throat?” he handed Victor the glass without any further explanation. Both Yuris watched as he took the initial first sip, which was followed by a, almost funny, disgusted look. 

“Your voice sounds horrible, mon chéri” a new voice spoke, Chris entering to accompany it. Yuuri, and presumably Yurio and Victor, had to agree. The gravelliness of Victor’s voice was shocking, to put it lightly. 

“You have to spit it out!” Yurio suddenly yelped out, Victor jumping off the couch before the younger one practically shoved him into the kitchen. 

“Did you see what Yurio put in there?” Yuuri asked, purely out of curiosity. 

“A mix of salt, soda and warm water” the other man’s face shrivelled at the description. “It’s a Russian thing, according to the little one.”

“I heard you!”

**11:09am**

6 hours, 20 minutes, 28 seconds

The exterior was faulty, to put in kindly. Yuuri had trusted Victor in suggesting venues and renters, since he had a wider range of knowledge on Russian than Yuuri ever could. Trusting the man seemed to be a bit of a mistake, but that was Yuuri’s own fault for not checking the place out earlier.

“Don’t judge her by the cover” Victor chirped as he stepped out of the car the group had driven there in. “I was actually hoping you’d pick this one.”

Yuuri really couldn’t tell why he, or anyone for that matter, would want this as a venue. But, trusting was a big aspect of marriage, and seeing as Yuuri would literally be married in just hours, he trusted Victor. 

  
Granted that he had seen the interior online, the man’s expectations had been set. 

Once the whole party had gotten themselves and their suits out of the car, excluding Yuuri’s and Victor’s, which were already inside, they all walked the quick block down the street to the actual venue.The walk gave Yuuri a quick minute to try and see all the angles of which one could love this building, and to his dismay, he couldn’t put a finger on the appeal. 

“Believe it or not, I’ve wanted to get married here ever since I was younger” Victor said in near a whisper, turning to face Yuuri with a smile. 

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” the Russian answered. “Sometimes, when there wasn’t a wedding going on, I’d sneak in and pretend to have my own wedding.” The short told story made Yuuri giggle as he imaged a little Victor speaking fake vows to an imaginary partner. It was childsplay, and clearly sentimental in someway. “But seriously, you’ll love the interior much more than the exterior.” 

Yuuri slipped his hand into Victor’s, grasping for some clutch of reassurance in case the two’s ideas of ‘beautiful’ suddenly differed. He really was regretting not physically showing up to look at the venue he would be getting married at. 

The couple, along with the rest of the wedding party, soon made it to those fated double doors. Yuuri merely stared at the handles, his hold on Victor getting unknowingly tighter. The man responded to the touch with a cough, which neither of them were sure if it was from the plaguing sickness or from Yuuri’s hesitance. 

He coughed briefly again before speaking, “I promise, my love.”

Victor was right. 

It was absolutely, undoubtedly surreal. Heaven could only wish to hold the beauty the one room Yuuri had stepped it held. The white wasn’t overbearing, the red satin of the aisleway was anything but eye straining and the whole room seemed to scream ‘love’. 

Yuuri only realized that Victor’s hand had left his own when he snapped out of the temporary trance. The other man offered a lovely look before slowly making his way up onto the alter. It made Yuuri’s heart race, despite the two being in casual wear and nowhere near ready for the actual ceremony. The mere action of both him and Victor being in the spot they would get married in a few hours put him in an unbreakably joyous mood, a level of pure happiness Yuuri had never felt before. 

“Is it to your liking?” Victor suddenly spoke, causing Yuuri’s head to quickly turn toward him. 

_ Of course it was _ . It was like the universe did everything in its power to make the already beautiful venue even more ethereal; with the help of the Katsukis and a few others, obviously. 

“I absolutely love it” he answered, voice barely loud enough for his fiancee to hear. 

An arm suddenly snaked around the shorter one’s waist, Yuuri’s torso now pressed to the Russian’s as lips grazed his forehead. The lack of space didn’t bother the man, not in the slightest. It lulled whatever leftover stress Yuuri had from planning and maintaining the wedding’s image. It still surprised him that he was the one stressing so much over the ceremony, rather than the other one out of the pair. But, Victor insisted anything was fine, as long as it was:

A) To Yuuri’s complete liking. And

B) The wedding was between him and Yuuri alone.

And of course, since the wishes were so mundane, Yuuri obliged. 

“Anything for you, my Yuuri” Victor whispered against the other’s forehead, lips soon softly pressing into the skin. The other man shut his eyes momentarily, basking in the quiet and intimate moment that would soon be interrupted by all the guests.  

Yuuri would have stayed in Victor’s hold for another ten minutes, if a crucial detail wasn’t quickly checked on. The cake held importance to him, as the flavor was an, call it interesting, mix of three other flavors, the cocktail of the pastry being Victor’s favorite type of cake. 

He pulled out of Victor’s arms, excusing himself with a brief explanation. Despite there only being three steps leading up to the actual alter, Yuuri quickly found himself on the cold, wooden 

floor of the venue. Being in a career that had a dependance on balance never meant it would apply to other areas of your life; Yuuri being living proof of such. 

A few people suddenly rushed over, Yuuri assuring he was alright before his wrist said otherwise. He could already see the swelling begin and leaving the hand to dangle on its own was proving to be a challenging task. Moving the wrist also gave him no relief, the pain rippling down to his lower arm with too much of a movement. 

“I think” he paused, the words not wanting to leave his mouth. Yuuri didn’t want it to be true. He had been hurt before in his wrist, nothing ever strained or broken. If he could muster through that without immediately jumping to a serious injury, he could with this. 

Maybe if he said the words, they would prove to be wrong. 

“I might have sprained my wrist” he spoke, tone nearly sounding disappointed. And he was, at his own body’s sense of balance and pain tolerance. 

“Will you be alright?” Victor inquired before a string of coughs left his throat. 

Yuuri only nodded, rather rapidly at that, before one more individual came to check on him, Phichit. He, without a word, gently grabbed the man’s wrist, using his own hands to rotate it softly to examine it as best he could. Yuuri genuinely trusted him, seeing as Phichit suffered a few sprains in the past.

“I’ll be honest with you” he began, both Yuuri and Victor listening intently. “It looks like it could be a sprain. I’d get a brace for now until you can go get it checked out.” 

Soon enough, Leo, surprisingly, returned with a wrist brace in less than five minutes. Before Yuuri knew it, he was devising a plan on how to best cover the brace with his suit jacket. 

**2:49pm**

2 hours, 40 minutes, 10 seconds

The room truly was just as charming as the rest of the place. The couches and matching chairs were comfortable, especially to one who was mildly sleep deprived, the vanity was fit for a queen and the window gave a beautiful view of St. Petersburg, and the perfect opportunity for a runaway bride or groom. The walls were an off white, which reduced any inflammation of a stress headache from the brightness of the purity of a complete white finish. 

Yet, here Yuuri was, pacing back and forth across that beautiful room. Guang Hong and Leo had fallen asleep, while Phichit just sat there with a mix of confused and concern covering his face.

Yuuri had almost completely changed at this point, black dress pants, a button up and navy tie covering his body. His socks and coordinated black dress shoes covered his feet, the feet that seemed to have a destination they nor Yuuri were aware of. The only source of calm, if that would even be a suitable word, was the faint clicks of the shoes as they hit the wood flooring. 

  
  


“Yuuri” the only other voice in the room spoke, sitting up from his sitting position. “Earth to Yuuri Katsuki.”

The man gave no response, whether that be because his brain cancelled out the noise or because it ignored the voice all together. 

“Are you alright, man?” Phichit asked, uneasiness lacing his voice as his back straightened a bit more. When he got no response once again, Phichit stood up, stopping Yuuri in his path. The man almost looked surprised that he had been stopped, let alone that he wasn’t the only one in the room. His response only worried Phichit more, which rendered him to ask the question again. 

“Yuuri, what’s going on? You aren’t getting cold feet are you?”

“No! No! Of course I’m not!” he reassured, wincing a tad when waving his arms became painful. 

Phichit slightly tightened his hold on his best friend’s shoulders, his look turning serious, which rarely ever occurred so Yuuri was well aware to be as honest as he could about his emotions. He hated to lie, but the words couldn’t formulate in his mouth to make a cohesive sentence about how he felt. So, Yuuri stuck with being honest. 

“I honestly don’t know why I’m so stressed” he admitted, eyes wandering to a surprisingly interesting Russian painting on the back wall. “I don’t know if it’s everything that’s happened in the last ten hours or I’m just worried about the ceremony or about what else could possibly go wrong tonight, but I just can’t pinpoint it.”    
  
Unfortunate tears began to well in his eyes as Yuuri let out a sigh to try and subside them. Phichit suddenly embraced the man, the initial shock taking over momentarily before Yuuri hugged him back. With Yuuri having a couple inches on his friend, leaning down created slight neck strain, but he didn’t care. The tears rolled down his cheeks anyway, uncontrollable and insensitive to both Yuuri and the suit jack he was now crying on. 

Admittedly, it felt good to cry, like a small wave of relief had washed over him once the tears finally escaped his eyes. 

When he finally pulled away, Yuuri’s eyes met with those of his best friend, he being met with a smile. Yuuri immediately reciprocated, his sight then darting to the shoulder his face once 

occupied. He could see the remnants of his scene, a damp layer of liquid covering a patch of the shoulder. 

“I’m sorry about your shoulder” the man apologised, earning a chuckle from Phichit. “Do you think anyone will notice?”

“If they do, I’ll say your and Victor’s love was so strong, I cried even before the wedding began.”

The comment made Yuuri laugh, genuinely. Which is exactly what he needed. 

 

**3:31pm**

1 hour, 58 minutes, 29 seconds

To say that Victor was “freaking out” would be a heavy, heavy understatement. Though there were two and a half empty bottles of champagne on the coffee table, Victor had drank half a flute, granted it was a rather large one. 

He had been checking his suit, an all white one, in the mirror every thirty to forty five seconds, it seemed like. The man would stand up close, brush of any singular spec of dust and go back to wondering around the room. Whether “wondering” meant adjusting all the small items on the tables or fixing a picture frame that was off by one third of an inch or retieing one of his shoes, Victor did something to preoccupy himself and his thoughts.

Suddenly, Victor did a long stride to the coffee table, taking a brief sip of his glass of alcohol. He only took these sips, which were usually, and always, followed by an offhand comment or question. Those were then followed by a short to slightly long string of coughs. 

“Does Yuuri actually like this place?” he asked, following suit in his patterns. “Because I know he was super hesitant and I don’t want him to hate it because then he’ll have bad memories of it and no one should ever have bad memories of their wedding.” 

Yuri only rolled his eyes, giving no response as if Victor asked a hypothetical question. Chris, on the other hand, chuckled, just like he did with every obscure comment Victor had said up to that point. 

“He broke his wrist over the beauty of this place, Victor” Chris reminded him. 

  
“No, he broke his wrist because he just  _ had _ to check on something for the wedding because Mr. Incapable over here couldn’t check anything because I left everything to my poor Yuuri and I’ll be a horrible husband and-” Victor stopped himself, eyes widening as the flute of champagne was still in his grasp. “Holy shit. I’m gonna be the worst husband in all of Russia. If not the world.” 

A pouty face then graced Victor’s features, Chris and Yuri loudly laughing in unison. Though his miniature tangents were desperate, they were also a source of comedy for the two groomsmen. They figured lightening the mood by laughing occasionally at Victor’s antics would sooth him, somehow. 

“Trust me, Katsudon would have made it totally obvious if he didn’t want to marry you” Yuri commented, leaning forward slightly to adjust his position on the couch.

“Don’t drink the alcohol!” Victor called out, seemingly out of nowhere and due to a misconception of the younger one’s movements. 

“I wasn’t!” 

“We  _ just _ talked about this, Yurio! You’re too young!”

“My name is not Yurio” the blonde began, tone lighter in an attempt to calm down. “And we did not ‘just talk about this’. You were talking about your sad self.”

Victor’s face then became pouty once more, which caused Yuri to lean back into the couch and shut his eyes to prepare for the inevitable dramatics the Russian would continue with. 

“Mon chéri, you can calm down, you know?” Chris questioned rhetorically, taking a rather large sip of his own drink. 

“You better not be drunk” Victor nearly threatened, which caused Chris’ eyes to widen a tad. 

“I’m calming myself down, so I don’t become an enabler to your freak out” the man explained. “And I’m not drunk, I am mildly tipsy.”

“I beg to differ” Yuri mumbled, which both the other men ended up catching. 

“Excuse me-”

“I have to agree” Victor chirped, arms now crossed across his chest. 

Chris stood up, immediately marching over to the other. The moment had become heated at that point, both Victor and Chris noticeably angry at the other. They were completely over exaggerating, and in any other scenario, would acknowledge that and move on. But, with both men where they were, every action was completely justified. 

“I am not drunk, Victor” the man argued, the other still nowhere near believing him. 

“Fine” Victor said firmly. “Open your mouth.”

And Chris did, but to speak. Before any words could escape his lips, Victor tossed the contents of his flute into the other’s mouth. A great majority missed and as soon as Victor realized that, and the complete action that he did, regret washed over him that caused shivers to go down his spine. 

“Oh my god” all three males said together, every pair of eyes widened as they watched champagne drip on to the floor. 

Victor questioned every motive in his mind that caused him to do what he had just done, the guilt slowly becoming nearly overbearing. He did have to accept what he just did, which had to be one of the rudest things he had ever done or said to Chris. 

But that didn’t exclude him from helping. 

**5:11pm**

0 hours, 18 minutes, 4 seconds

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom really quick.”

“You know what, I’ll just grab you a towel and that should do the job.”   
  
Excused got both Yuuri and Victor out of each chaotic environment, though it should be the complete opposite. The actual wedding was just minutes from beginning and here they were, resolving last minute issues before professing their love for each other in front of friends and family. 

Being alone for just a few minutes was calming both men down in individual ways. Moments that neither had really experienced for the near entirety of the day. They knew the stress would fade soon, and before they knew it, they’d be experience calm and happy moments for days to calm. 

Having yourself to yourself can be therapeutic, which was proving to be true for Yuuri and Victor. 

Until they didn’t. 

The two’s eyes locked from opposite ends of the hall, mouths slightly agape from both shock and awe. Of course they had seen one another in suits in the past, but never in wedding attire. Yuuri thought the white suit complimented his fiancee’s peach skin perfectly, and Victor saw the perfection in the dark suit and how it brought out the brown of Yuuri’s eyes. 

They both believed the other was, quite possibly, the most celestial being to ever grace the Earth.

The two of them walked up to each other without speaking a word, stopping when they were so close, the tips of their noses nearly brushed the other’s. The couple merely looked into the other’s eyes, completely entranced in whatever this moment was. It was like they were the only two people that got put on the planet and here they were, finally meeting each other. 

“I-I’m not supposed to see you yet” Yuuri stuttered, not breaking eye contact with the other man. 

“Who cares?” Victor responded, both of them chuckling. “You’ll look just as beautiful now as you will in fifteen minutes. And personally, I’d rather see that beauty right now.” 

As much as Yuuri wanted to turn to avoid having Victor see his face flush, he didn’t. He simply wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, Victor himself wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s lower torso. The space between them was near nonexistent and they were perfectly content with that. 

“I’m actually marrying you, right?” Victor asked, voice at a whisper, despite no one else being around. “The universe didn’t play a cruel, cruel joke on me, did it?”

Yuuri giggled, “I’m marrying you and you are marrying me. I promise.”

“For sure?” the Russian asked, almost like he  _ needed _ the complete reassurance. 

The two’s lips then connected, delicately as Yuuri positioned his hands on the back of Victor’s neck to pull the man closer. 

Ever since the two met, so many people said Yuuri Katsuki took Victor Nikiforov from the world; this moment was proof. 

“For sure.”

**5:30pm**

0 hours, 0 minutes, 0 seconds 

Watching Yuuri Katsuki, his fiancee, walk down the aisle was unreal, to say the least. As soon as the man had stepped foot into the room, Victor felt the tears form in his eyes. The smile adoring Yuuri’s face assured Victor that the months of frustration, months of planning and all the time and effort Yuuri had put into their wedding was worth it. 

On either side of the man was his family: his mom, dad and Mari. They all had smiles on their faces as well, occasionally looking at Victor at the altar to offer him their love and approval, despite telling him and reminding him of both multiple times in the past. 

Yuuri’s eyes were only focused on one individual: his fiancee. He was marrying someone who brought so much into his world, both with skating and personally. Victor had given Yuuri so much love since they had met, and he continued to pour out that love every single day, without fail. Yuuri always commended him for that, especially on days when Victor’s thoughts weren’t particularly friendly. 

When Yuuri had gotten to the steps of the altar, his family all gave him a kiss on the forehead before taking their own seats in the front row. He offered all three a soft smile before, very carefully, walking up the steps to meet his lover. They both smiled at each other before turning to officiate, who spoke each sentence in Russian first, then following it in English. 

Victor’s eyes were trained on Yuuri’s, and Yuuri the opposite. The smiles on both faces seemed unerasable, no matter how hard one tried to get rid of them. It was like it was only them two, despite both being fully aware of all the eyes trained on them and the third person just to their side.

But it didn’t matter, really. 

This moment belonged to them, and it would until time ceased and the world finally met its end.  

“Mr. Nikiforov, if you have any vows, please say them now” the officiate suddenly spoke out to one of them, in English for the benefit of both Yuuri and the non-Russians in the crowd. 

Before the first word left Victor’s mouth, a short string of coughs beat them to it. He turned to the side to let them out, covering his mouth and releasing the horrible cold symptom as best he could. Then, he turned back to Yuuri, clearing his throat before attempting to speak once more. 

“Yuuri Katsuki” he spoke in a whisper, at a volume only Yuuri was able to comprehend. Both were fully aware of the inaudibility of Victor’s volume level, but neither cared.  _ It was their moment. _

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand before continuing, making sure to grasp the non-injured one, pressing it to his chest, “I will never stop loving you. There is not a day that goes by that I’m not thankful for the light, happiness and life you’ve given to me. I will always and forever thank you for that, no matter rain, or shine, or snow, or heat, I will remind you how much your love means to me and how much I love you. Marrying you is one of the greatest gifts this world has, and will ever, give to me, second only to meeting you.”

Tears were now evident on not only Yuuri’s face, but also on Victor’s. The meaning behind each word and each syllable resonated with the man and shoved their way into his heart. The man truly never failed at being an honest romantic, and tonight was no exception. 

“Mr. Katsuki, if you would like to say any vows.” 

 

Yuuri cleared his own throat, as he decided to keep the same level of his voice as Victor had done. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve given me, everything you showed me and everything you’ve encouraged me to do. Because of you, I’ve realized how much love is in my life, how much love can mean to someone, and how much it means to me. You give off love everywhere you go and to every person you come in contact with, and I was no exception. You being in my life has taken me to new heights, and I will always and forever thank you endlessly for that, Victor” Yuuri declared in a whisper. Victor’s smile somehow had grown larger, and the tears had become more apparent. 

“And with that, I gladly present, Mr. and Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW!! First off, I wanna thank everyone involved in the creation of this event for allowing me to participate and even creating the event! I also wanna thank the wonderful artist that drew the accompanying piece for this fic (https://knightingalesong.tumblr.com/). You should totally go check them out!! 
> 
> But, this is the first actual, complete short piece I've written and published in years, so I'm really excited to be sharing it with you!
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
